


Can't Catch A Break

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie is a homeless prostitute and looking for a place to finally call his own. He is working at a bar when he meets a firearms dealer named Raphael. They have a nice fuck and go their separate ways. When Raph gets into trouble he literally runs into into Don on the street. Raph takes him home and finds out about Donnie’s housing problem and takes him in under conditions, 1 he will quit his “job” and 2 he will pleasure Raph whenever the urge presents itself. All is right in Donnie's world until an old rival shows his ugly face. Shredder, a business rival of Raphael’s, rapes Don in an ally and Raph must deal with the carnage of Don’s state... and the HQ shredder and his goons burned to the ground.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU!

Raph groaned as he washed his hands and face. “That was rough...” he turned off the water and looked in the mirror. He saw the cut on his cheek and glared at it. “I am a weapons dealer, shouldn’t have to deal with the junkies.” He mumbled as he got the medical tape for the cut.

When the cut was taped he threw the supplies on the counter and walked back out into his living room; he would clean up later. He collapsed on the couch, wormed out of his hoodie and shirt, and relaxed into the cushions.

“Hate them damn drug addicts. They don’t know when to keep their nose out of my business.” He growled as he pulled out his phone. He had a missed call and three texts from his human friend, Casey, but he didn’t feel like talking to him. He did open the texts and saw they had a new shipment ready for next week.

He pulled out the role of money out of his discarded hoodie pocket. He fingers through the bills as he counted them, $600,000 of total profit.

“Pretty slow night.” He laughed, this was the most money he has had at once in a long time. He was stressed, tight, and temporarily rich. There was only one place in the world he wanted to be.

He took his time as he showered and got dressed. It was cool outside, but not cold, so he walked to Robert’s, his favorite bar and whore house.

He got to the back door and saw Leatherhead, his favorite bouncer. “Raphael.” He greeted, he never talked much while he was on duty, but get him drunk after a shift, and he won’t shut up.

“Hey, gator, slow night?” He asked noticing the lack of people at the door. “Yeah, the bar is pretty dead tonight, figured you would show up.” He laughed before straightening and opening the door. Raph nodded his thanks and walked into the empty bar. There was a guy in the back booth and a woman at the bar. Other than them and the prostitutes looking for clients; the bar was pretty dead.

 

The way Raph liked it.

Raph smiled at the cutie behind the bar, he smiled and nodded as he got down a glass. “Evening, Raphael.” Cody smiled as he set the glass in front of the mutant. “Evening, sweet thing, you busy after your shift?” Raph asked as he sat down and Cody nodded.

“Yeah, sorry, I have to sleep at some point.” He poured Raph’s usual, the mutant groaned dramatically. “Fine, Casey here?” He asked Cody nodded. “Yeah, he is in a ‘private session’ upstairs.” Raph smiled, “Can I get in a private session with you?” Cody shook his head, and Raph gulped his drink, “Damn, it was worth the try.” they shared a laugh, but it was interrupted by someone yelling.

“Get off of me!” Raph saw a younger turtle on the ground and a taller man standing above him. The man picked up the turtle by his collar and ready a punch, Raph caught the man’s fist, and he dropped the mutant to the floor.

Raph knew the kid was at least nineteen and worked at the bar by his attire, and the man was getting on Raph’s nerves. “You fuck ‘em not hit ‘em. Get out of here before I show you how to wind for a sucker punch.” Raph threatened, and the man growled. “Damn freaks.” He murmured as he walked away.

“No...” groaned the pained turtle. “Your welcome,” Raph grunted sarcastically, and he thought the other was going to cry. “He didn’t pay. I needed the pay.” Raph took his hand and hoisted him to his feet. “Sorry, thanks.” He muttered to Raph, who didn’t let go of his wrist.

“You want your money? I’ll make a session worth your wild.” Raph pulled him to one of the rooms and locked the door. “What’s your name?” Raph took off his shirt, and the other sat on the bed ready to await command, “Donnie, but call me whatever you wish.” He said his line without thought.

Raph hated when they didn’t care, but he could tell once he got this little whore going, he would loosen up.

 

Raph pushed him down against the bed and flipped him, so he was on his plastron. He grunted and grabbed a fist full of the old sheets.

Raph smiled when he saw Don’s legs spread to give him access; he knew what he was doing. Raph took the small tail in his fingers and rubbed the sensitive appendage. Don moaned and circled his hips.

Donnie wasn’t used to it feeling good, having someone know how to treat his body. He has never been with another turtle before, mutants yes, but not a turtle.

Raph liked hearing the turtle moan, and he liked the ass looking up at him. Raph reached for a condom from the side of the table and opened it with his teeth. Don circled his hips again invitingly, and Raph moaned under his breath.

Don heard Raph and wagged his tail. Raph smiled at the tactic and moved his own hand down to bring himself out. He was semi-hard when he came out, but Donnie was shifting his hips and wiggling his tail over his hole. It only took few pumps to get Raph fully hard.

He has never wanted to put his mouth on a prostitute, but he wanted badly to kiss and taste the turtle in front of him.

Raph brought his finger to his mouth and collected the saliva there; he raised the happy nub that was Don’s tail.

Raph pushed his finger into the hole winking at him, Donnie took in a quick breath. Raph pulled out and inserted a second finger too, Don hissed, and Raph waited for him to adjust. When the smaller turtle moaned, Raph began to scissor him, Donnie whined, Raph smirked and continued.

Raph leaned forward and kissed the back of Don’s neck. He moaned deep into his chest, and Raph pulled out his fingers. He slid on the condom and pushed his hips to Don’s backside. Donnie circled his hips; silently begging the dominate turtle to go faster.

Raph lined up with Donnie’s hole and pushed in the first inch. Don’s breath hitched, and he wanted Raph to drive him hard into the bed.

Raph groaned as he slowly entered the smaller turtle another inch. “Faster…” Don moaned, and Raph lost it. Raphael pushed in the remaining seven inches into Don hard and fast.

 

Donnie grunted and groaned as Raph pushed into him again and again. Raph leaned forward as he pounded into the smaller turtle and bit his neck and shoulder.

 

Raph was getting close, “Don...” Raph quickly pulled out of the turtle. Donnie turned around, and Raph ripped off the condom.

 

Don took him into his mouth and finished him, Donnie is one of the few that will swallow.

 

Raph stood him up and flipped him over on the bed. Raph flopped on top of him.

 

When Raph recovered, he stood and grabbed his shirt.

 

Donnie rolled over and sat on the bed, “Can I get your name?” Don asked, he was a little breathless, Raph smiled.

 

“Raphael.” He grunted, and Donnie nodded. “Here, for your effort.” Raph threw a wad of cash into his lap. He looked at Raph with impossibly wide eyes. There had to be at least a grand there.

 

“This is a lot...” Donnie was dumbfounded. “I’ve been here long enough to know how the system works. You make your quota every month, and you get to stay. That should cover this month.” Raph explained as he got dressed.

 

“Thank you. Thank you... but I can’t accept this... it-” Donnie was trying to fathom the amount and Raph winked at him. “Get yourself something nice after you pay Rob,” Raph said and Don pocket the money.


	2. Fancy meeting you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie is a pancake fanatic... and who doesn't love bacon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Raphael!

Donnie sat in the 24/7 dinner and listened to the music play softly as he ate his pancakes and bacon.

 

He was full, but he kept eating. How long has it been since he had a hot meal without having to worry about money?

 

When the other turtle left earlier that day, he counted the money. Then he recounted it. Then he counted it again. $1,300.

 

After Donnie paid what he owed to Robert he still a grand for himself plus what he had gotten yesterday. Overall about $1,060.

 

He knew he could rent a hotel room for the night instead of sleeping in the park like the previous nights.

 

He finished his pancakes and felt sick. He knew he should not have eaten quite so much, but it was so good. He paid for his food and walked into the chilly night.

 

He felt sick as he walked in the direction of the hotels.

 

He pulled his purple jacket closer to his body as the wind picked up speed.

 

The town square clock said 1:00 am. Donnie knew he needed to get some sleep, but he didn't work again till Thursday. Two days from now, he had two days to sleep. Right now he wanted to walk and move.

Donnie was walking towards the park when he heard gunshots. “The hell?” He turned to the noise, but he was tackled. 

 

“The hell are you doing?” he sat up and saw another turtle staring at him. “Raphael?” this isn't awkward at all.

 

“There he is!” someone shouted behind. “Shit…” Raph mumbled and pulled Donnie to his feet. Raph held Don’s wrist tight as he took off, they ran for a good block before Raph ducked into an alley.

 

Don winced when Raph let go of his wrist and cupped a hand over his mouth.  “Shhhh…” Raph said under his breath, Donnie didn’t say anything.

 

After a few minutes, Raph let Donnie go, Don’s stomach turned violently, and he vomited beside a dumpster.

 

“Sorry ‘bout all that. Hey, hey you alright?” Raph took Don’s hand as he struggled to stand steady.

 

“Fine…” He said and pulled his hand from Raph, and his world spun. “Don?” He didn’t answer.

…………………..

Don felt hot as he groaned awake. He was wrapped in a suffocating cocoon of blankets. He wiggled out and sat up. He was in a room he didn’t recognize.

 

It was dark, but he could see that it was well kept. There was a weight set under a mirror on the side wall.

 

Posters were put on the walls, but it was dark enough that he couldn’t see what they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, next will be better.


	3. New Life Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph offers a new life for Donnie. Will he take it?

Don felt hot as he groaned awake. He was wrapped in a suffocating cocoon of blankets. He wiggled out and sat up. He was in a room he didn’t recognize. It was dark, but he could see that it was well kept. There was a weight set under a mirror on the side wall. Posters were put on the walls, but it was dark enough that he couldn’t see what they were off.  

 

He needed to get up and investigate, but he didn’t want to move. He was warm and wanted to stay in this spot forever, but he forced his body to move out of the bed.

 

His world spun as he stood. He grabbed the bed frame for support as he tried not to pass out. He felt high and disoriented.

 

He stumbled out of the room and didn’t see anyone. “Hello?” He called into the vacant apartment. It was small, yet clean. ‘Whoever lived here must have a maid or something.’ He thought as he walked out into the living room.

 

“Donnie?” He heard a voice. Another turtle walked down the hall, and he stopped when he heard his name.

 

“Donnie, are you alright? How do you feel?” Raph came to stand with the woozy turtle. Donnie’s room stopped spinning he felt Raph take his hand. Everything came flooding back.

 

“You drugged me!” Donnie was pissed. “I can not believe you drugged me.” Donnie slurred and took a step forward, knocking himself off balance. Raph caught him and led him to the couch.

 

“I drugged you, yes,  but I didn’t mean for it to be like this,” Raph explained, and Donnie was furious in his foggy mind.

 

“Why?” He demanded, Raph didn’t look at him. “When you fell you fell hard and hit your head, Casey had to do stitches it was a mess. I wanted to help, but you didn’t take the drug very well.” Raph explained as he finished they heard a knock in the kitchen.

 

“Raph... come here a minute.” A man’s voice came from the kitchen. Raph rolled his eyes as he left Don on the couch.

 

“What?!” He whispered loudly as he entered the kitchen. “How many of those pills did you say to give him?” Casey held the bottle of spiked painkillers Raph kept around.

 

“One, why? How many did he get?” Raph was about to blow. “Four...” was Casey’s weak response. “What!” Raph held his head in his hand and pinched the bridge of his beak.

 

“You overdosed they guy I made throw up in an alley. This is gonna go well...” Raph got a bottle of soda from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

 

“I heard. Go away.” Donnie slurred before Raph could speak. “I’m sorry we overdosed you, but we were trying to help.” Raph poorly apologizes, Donnie whined. “Raph! Got a call from Shark Bait,  he said Shredder is back South. Come on; we have to go.” Casey yelled and ran into the room with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

 

“Put that out. Not in the apartment.” Raph grumped, and Casey rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Casey too a last drag on the cigarette before pushing the lit end to Raph’s shell.

 

Raph tensed. He quickly flipped around, causing the extinguished stick to fall to the floor, and grabbed Casey’s arm. “Go take care of Shredder. I am staying to take care of the turtle you overdosed. And do not come back till Shredder is out of the picture.” Raph growled and pushed Casey toward the door.

 

Raph turned back to Donnie, who was still on the couch and knelt in front of him. “I am sorry. For Casey and the drugs and the thing in the alley and picking you up into this mess.” Raph put his hands on Don’s knees. The purple-clad turtle tensed. “If you want I can drive you home.” Raph offered, and Don instantly shook his head.

 

“Why not?” Raph didn’t expect him to say no. “I can walk it.” Donnie didn’t want to admit he was homeless. “I am not going to let you walked it. You are drugged, it's dark, and this is New York.” Raph insisted, and Donnie again refused. “What’s wrong. Your boyfriend the jealous type?” Raph asked with a smug smile, and Donnie laughed once as he shook his head.

 

“You ain’t got a place do you?” Raph asked, and Donnie didn’t respond. “You can stay here.” Raph offered, and Donnie looked to him for the first time. “You can stay here, under two conditions.” Raph corrected, and Donnie raised an eye ridge.

  
“One: you quit your occupation and stop sleeping with strangers. Two: you please me whenever I want. In return for those conditions, I give you complete protection and shelter. You can have anything you want; comedy, drugs, drinks, you name it I can get it. What do you say, we have a deal?” Donnie was taken aback by the offer.


	4. Why Me, Why Now?

Everything in him was telling him to take the offer, but he didn’t answer right away. “Why?” He asked instead. He immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

“Because I like ya, Donnie, I like ya, and the thought of you sleeping with another guy makes my skin crawl. But the more I think about it, the sicker I get knowing you don’t have a warm bed to go to after being in theirs. I know you are struggling financially. When is the last time you had a hot, home-cooked meal? When is the last time you ate, before tonight, or slept in a building?”

 

Donnie couldn’t hold back the tears. He angrily wiped them away as Raph came up to wrap his arms around him. “Donatello.” was all Don said through the tears. Raph pulled away to look at him, “What?”

 

“My full name, Donatello. I thought you should know. And yes, I gratefully accept your offer.” Donnie said after a few deep breaths to calm down. Raph smiled, “Donatello, I like it. It suits you.” He kissed Don’s cheek.

 

“It is late, how about we get some sleep and talk about it in the morning?” Raph suggested, and Don nodded, he was still woozy from the drugs and this landslide of an evening was not helping.

 

Raph took him by the hand and walked Don to the bedroom. Donnie lay down, and Raph locked the door and lay beside him.

 

...................

 

Donatello woke up to the smell of bacon.

 

Donnie got up and stretched, the clock across the room said 10:37. Don walked out into the living room and saw Raph in the kitchen. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black sweatpants.

 

Raph saw Donnie walk out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. He was still unsteady on his feet as he stumbled through the living room. His purple hoodie was wrinkled, and his gray sweats were twisted, but he didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Morning, Don, did you sleep well?” Raph asked in a low tone as to not disturb the scattered turtle. Don nodded and took a deep breath, the bacon smelled heavenly.

 

Raph put the tongs on the counter and moved to stand in front of Don. Raph gently wrapped his arms around the other turtle. “How are ya feeling?” Raph asked, and Don shrugged. “Like shit, my head hurts, and I’m disoriented. But I think that means the drugs are spent and out of my system.” He reported, and Raph smiled, he was so technical.

 

Raph guided him to the kitchen table and set bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice in front of Don before sitting down with his plate.

 

“There is more over there if you want it,” Raph said and dug in. They ate in a comfortable silence, Donnie had questions. He didn’t completely understand what happened last night. Raph had a lot on his mind and Donnie had been in his forced high; neither got straight answers from the other.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Donnie finally asked. Raph looked at him and nodded. “Why did you offer your home to me? You and I had a good time at Rob’s the other night, but you don’t know me, and I don’t know you.” Donnie was worried Raph would come to his senses and kick him out. He didn’t want to leave.

 

“I told you last night that it was because I liked ya,” Raph said, and Donnie got red in the face. “But you don’t know me.” Donnie pressed again, “And I don’t take charity, I don’t need pity.” He hated when people wanted to help him because they “felt bad for him.”

 

“It ain’t pity or charity. Donnie, okay, I don’t know you very well, and you have every right to tell me to fuck off. I ain’t making you stay. But I know ya enough to know I care about you. If you let me, I would like to get to know you better.” Raph said, and Don heard the sincerity in his voice.

 

“I don’t want to leave, Raphael. I gratefully accept your offer.” Don smiled, and Raph took a bite of bacon.  “Good, now, about the apartment,” Raph took another sip of juice before continuing, “I work when I’m needed, so I don’t have a real schedule. I am normally gone from 10 in the morning to about 5 in the evening. In this time you are to pick up around here, other than that you are free to do whatever. I have a truck in the garage downstairs; I ask you are back by 5 or call before if you are going to be late. You are NOT allowed to have any sexuall interaction with anyone, other than me, ever. Am I clear?” Raph laid out these ruled like he had thought about it before this conversation.

 

“Crystal, but I have a question.” Don started, “okay.” Raph pushed when he didn’t say anything. “How am I supposed to pull my weight when you told me to quit my job?” Donnie asked he didn’t want to have to be supported by the other. He wasn’t a housewife. Raph smiled, “You don’t have to, I promise that money will not be an issue and later if you want a job we will find you something together. Right now I just want you to get settled in.” He explained, and Donnie nodded.

 

They finished and cleaned up the kitchen; Don found it funny that Raph was a neat freak. Everything had a home, and nothing ever got left out.

 

When they finished, Raph suggested a shower. Raph got clean clothes for both of them, and Don started the water. Raph walked in and threw the clothes on the counter. He came up behind Don and wrapped his arms around the waist of the smaller turtle.

 

Don moaned as the larger bit his neck. They got in the shower, and the warm water felt amazing, so did Raph’s hands on his hips. Raph moaned in Don’s ear, and he felt his shell tighten.

 

Raph smiled and moved his fingers to brush against the straining bulge in the other’s plastron. Raph bit Don’s neck and Donnie groaned at the slow pace.

 

Raph pulled away and got a washcloth. After lathering soap into the fabric, he moved the cloth over Don’s skin, washing away the last three days. Raph finally ran the material over Don’s slit, and he shivered. “Please.” Don moaned without thinking. Raph growled low in his chest and allowed Don to drop down.

 

Raph wrapped the cloth around Don’s member and stroked him, slowly at first, but he soon picked up speed. Don writhed against the dominant one’s chest. Donnie knew it would take more than a handjob to get him off, but Raph was doing a pretty good job of getting him close.

 

Raph brought him not-busy hand down to stroke and pinched the tail of the other. Don gasped and pushed against the hands on him. He came, hard. It was sudden and unexpected, but it hit him hard nonetheless.

 

Raph squeezed the tail one last time before letting Doin turn around. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Don was trying to regain control of his breathing. Raph didn’t say anything, he took Donnie’s hands and pulled him forward, Donnie was pressed against the wall of the shower, and Raph stood behind him and spread his round cheeks with his hands.

 

“I want you to moan,” Raph said and pushed his member up against the rim of muscle. Don gasped, the water and soap made good lube, but Raphael was huge.

 

Don relaxed as Raph pushed in further. Raph knew he was big and tried to be careful, but he knew Don could handle it.

 

Raph finished faster then he thought he would, but it was great. Raph pulled away from Don, and they cleaned each other up before exiting the shower.

 

Donnie helped Raph dress, Raph pulled him into an embrace before he could begin to get dressed. Raph held the turtle close as he grabbed his phone. “What are you doing?” Donnie asked suddenly self-conscious.

 

“Texting Casey, being sure he isn't going to walk in on you,” Raph responded as he sent his message.

 

“Walk in on me doing what?” Donnie was unsure of what Raph had planned.

 

“Casey said he was going to the bricks so that he will be out all day.” Raph turned off his phone and wrapped a towel around the naked turtle in front of him.

 

“The bricks?” Donnie asked as Raph kissed his neck. “It's a bar in southern Canada,” Raph explained, and Donnie raised an eye ridge. “Have you ever had a beer in Canada?” Raph asked in disbelief; Don shook his head.

 

“I will take you to Canada for a beer, but not today. Today I have plans.” Raph had an evil sparkle in his eye.

 

Raph cupped both hands around the ass of the turtle in front of him.

  
“Legs.” was all Raph said before he picked up the turtle and Don instantly wrapped his legs around the waist of the larger.


	5. Sex Guns and Booze

Raph carried Don into the living room, kissing and biting his neck the entire way. “What are you doing?” Donnie asked between gasps for air and hisses of pain.

 

“Today I get to live some fantasies out,” Raph growled as he kissed the turtle’s mouth. “Everything I’ve been thinking about since last we met comes into play, as well as some other stuff I wanna try.” He said and kissed the turtle deeper.

 

Raph got between the turtle’s legs and pushed two fingers into the worked hole. “Shit,” Donnie swore and groaned when Raph began to pump his ass.

 

Raph licked up the neck of the other.  “Gotta make ya comfortable...” Raph interested the third finger. Donnie groaned and gasped in pleasure as he was stretched.

 

Raph pulled his hand away and it was instantly replaced by his member. “Shit... oh fuck...” Donnie couldn’t keep quiet as he was plowed into. Raph loved hearing him scream and gasp underneath him.

 

Hours later Raphael and Donatello were finally spent. Raph couldn’t believe he had gone this long with the same person, he normally couldn’t.

 

Donnie groaned, he had bottomed the entire time, he was so sore. He was a good sore, he loved the feeling of electricity Raph made course through him.

 

“You hungry?” Raph asked and Donnie laughed. “What?” Donnie shook head. “Nothing, yeah, I’m hungry.” Don rolled over on the oversized couch. It was one o’clock.

 

“You want takeout?” he asked and Donnie nodded. Raph groaned as he got up and stretched. Donnie didn’t move, instead pulled the cushion off the floor and propped his head up.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Police.” Came a voice from the outside. Donnie tensed and realized he was still ass naked.

 

“Relax, it’s Leo.” Raph said and threw a blanket at Donnie, who covered up quickly. “You know him?” Raph nodded as he opened the door. Another turtle stood there in a lawman’s uniform. “Raph.” He said and Raph smiled and gestured for the turtle to come in.

 

“Leo, what did I do this time?” He laughed. “I got seven noise complaints from the other residents in the building. What the hell have you been doing? I didn’t get anything about gunfire.” Leo said and Raph laughed.

 

“I shot, but not a gun.” He said and laughed, he loved making his brother uncomfortable. “You are a sick pig,” Leo said and looked over Raph’s shoulder at the turtle that lay low on the couch, the blanket covered him completely except for his face.

 

“Cute.” Leo said and Donnie’s blush thickened. “I thought so. Hey, you get that payment?” Raph asked and Leo rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I was hoping you forgot, kinda needed it.” Leo counted out the bills he pulled from his pocket.

 

“What happened?” Raph hadn't heard anything happening in his brother’s life. “Oh, Kathy left again, horny bitch, she met some dude in Jersey and took “her half” of my work account.” Raph smiled. “I always liked her.” Leo glared at him as he handed his little brother the money.

 

“Here is your share. I had a large payday two nights ago and I have another one coming up. I’m secure for a while you take it.” Raph handed two-thirds of the money back to Leo.

 

“Thanks, bro, you can chalk it as a favor and catch me later.” Leo said as he opened the door, “Sorry to run, I am needed at the academy, something about a behavior scare.” Leo and Raph said their goodbyes and Leo left.

 

“You asshole.” Donnie said as soon as the door shut. “What?” Raph asked defensively. He thought it was a nice thing he did. “I am laying here, butt-ass naked and you invited him in.” Donnie kicked off the blanket and tucked himself back in. “Oh, that, Leo is fine. If it were Casey or Muscle I would have sent you to get dressed.” Raph said and walked over to the blushing turtle.

 

“Get up.” Raph said and Donnie stood. He felt the dull ache flood his lower half, it was something he knew how to deal with. He had worked with it for years.

 

Raph wrapped his arms around the other, letting a finger fall to massage the tail. Donnie released a gentle moan.

 

“So you think you will be happy here?” Raph asked and Donnie nodded. “How often do you work 10 to 5?” He asked and Raph smiled.

 

“I told you I work when I’m needed, but before I had no reason to stay home so I hung around the warehouse. Now that you are here, I have the incentive to be home a little more.” Raph let go of the turtle, not before laying a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m starving. Must. Have. Take out.” Raph said and walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

 

An hour later they sat down to eat. Donnie hasn't had good Chinese takeout in forever, it was too expensive. He loved the feeling of being free from financial stress, he really felt safe in Raphael’s home.

 

When they finished they retreated to the couch when Raphael got a phone call. “Yeah?”

 

Donnie tried to listen to the person on the other end, he couldn't hear what they said, but he knew it was the human he met earlier, Casey.

 

Raph growled and agreed, he hung up and moved. Gathering clothes and throwing them to the couch. He dialed another number and held the phone between his shoulder and the side of his head.

 

“Hello, Muscle, the warehouse it's a code gray.” He listened to the other end. “Tell him to fuck off, I need you here now.” Raph listened and

 

“Not good news?” Donnie asked Raph shook his head. “My guys were attacked. When they came two large shipments were gone along with most of my secondary inventory.” He said as he moved, he threw a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his pocket.

 

“Are you going to your warehouse?”

 

“Yeah, need to get an inventory count, be sure it really was Shredder’s clan.” Raph said as he gestured to the clothes. “Get dressed, you have to come with.” He said and Donnie was quick to do so.

 

“Why?” He wanted to go, but he didn't understand Raphael’s instance that he went.

 

“Cause Casey and Muscle will be there. Have to show off.” He said with a laugh as he pulled a cigarette out of the package. He put it between his lips and brought out the lighter. Then he stopped, put the stick back in the blue package and put both the box and the lighter back in his pocket.

 

“Can't in the apartment. Mikey may find out.” He said more to himself than to Donnie.

 

“Who is Mikey?” Donnie asked. “Leo’s little pet. He is a member of my clan, but the damn brat tells Leo when I do anything, there is a reason his name is Snitch.” He sounded stressed. Donnie wasn't sure what was stolen, or even what his warehouse was full, of to begin with.


	6. Muscle re-introduction

They got outside, and Raphael was fast to light a cigarette. He and Donnie got in his truck and drove quickly to the hidden warehouse.

 

After only a few minutes of driving Donnie was lost. He had never been on this side of town. Now he knows why thugs and dealers work this way.

 

A twenty-minute drive and three cigarettes later, Raphael pulled into the garage. They got out and met at the front of the truck. “Don't touch anything. Assume everything is loaded and hot. Got it?” Donnie could only nod. He just figured out what was in the warehouse, guns.

 

Donnie followed Raph out of the garage and into the central part of the warehouse. Four men were standing there.

 

Donnie saw Leatherhead, his friend from Robert’s. Casey, the human that he didn't like all that much. Another turtle, he was light green and wore an orange hoodie with jeans. And Leo, though he now wore blue jeans and a bright blue shirt.

 

“What happened?” Raph asked, he had disposed of any evidence he had had a smoke, even the hoodie he had been wearing was replaced by the red t-shirt he wore underneath.

 

“Couldn't tell ya, Raph, the parolees were knocked out and by the time we got here they were gone,” Casey explained. Donnie watched Raphael's reaction. He looked as if he would hit something... or someone.

 

“Who got hit?” He asked Leatherhead was the one to answer, “Killer and Happy.”

 

Donnie held back a chuckle, Happy? What is the hell kind of gang name Happy? Killer, sure, but Happy?

 

“Where are they?” Raph needed to see them. “Office, Killer, woke up about twenty minutes ago, Happy hasn't yet,” Leatherhead answered.

 

“Alright, Muscle, you come with me. The rest of you need to get some team together and take inventory. Be sure of what we are missing. And find proof of who did it, even if ya have to make something up.”

 

Donnie watched as the crowd broke apart. Leatherhead, or Muscle, lead Raphael and Donatello to the office. The rest moved to get started.

 

“I know who did it, but do we know who did it?” He asked, and the question made little sense to Don.

 

“No, not other than the execution of the attack. And the cuts in the victim's.” Muscle replied.

 

They walked into the office where “Happy” was still unconscious. “Why didn't you wake him up?” Raph asked, and Leatherhead shrugged. “Wanted to wait for your direct command.” He said it was apparent he was lying.

 

Donnie watched as Raph growled absently and grabbed a water bottle from the desk. He drenched the human’s head and quickly stepped away. Grabbing Donnie’s hand, he pulled the turtle behind him.

 

Happy jumped and was on his feet before anyone knew he was up. “Fuck you, boss.” He said and wrung the water out of his dreadlocks onto the floor.

 

“Your welcome. What happened?” As Happy explained what happened, Donnie couldn't help but stare.

 

He was tall, six and a half at least. He had black hair, his hair in dreadlocks but his goatee well groomed. His eyes were hard, an unwelcoming dark brown that was almost black. He was active, muscular in build. Donnie figured “Happy” was sarcastic.

 

“So who is this?” Happy asked as he finished his tale, he pointed at Donnie. The man’s low, sharp voice made his skin crawl.

 

“This is Donnie; he’s with me.” Raph laughed, “Show him why we call you happy.” Leatherhead chuckled too.

 

Happy raised his shirt. Donnie saw a well-built body and smiley faces with 'x' for eyes tattooed in perfect lines across his stomach. There had to be thirty faces, all about the size of a silver dollar.

 

“One face for every man I've ever killed.” He said, and Donnie felt tense in front of the crooked smile of the man. Happy was not sarcasm, it referred to the faces.

 

“Can believe a man screwed with you and lived,” Donnie said, it took all the strength he had to stop his voice from shaking.

 

“Most don't; Saki got lucky this time.” He sneered and walked out the door. Raph followed.

 

“You and Raphael, hu?” Leatherhead said with a chuckle. “Yeah, I know.” Donnie was relieved to be able to talk to someone.

 

“Haven't see ya at the bar recently.” Leatherhead leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, the most relaxed pose he could ever manage, it made Donnie smile.

 

“Raphael gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He is letting me live with him, but I had to quit my job.” Donnie explained, and Leatherhead nodded.

 

“Sounds like a good offer, Raphael can be a very loving and wealthy man.”

 

“Can be?” Donnie was caught off guard. Leatherhead only shrugged. “Raphael will always do one of three things. Brush it off. Get so pissed off he can't think straight. So stress himself to smoking and or drinking.”

 

Donnie thought about it. Raphael was patient with him the night they drugged him, and then again that morning. Even before all that, when Raphael had saved him from the man and paid a hefty sum for a simple session.

 

Then he was “uncharacteristically” angry when he had gotten the initial phone call about the theft. That was quickly replaced with cigarettes.

 

“I'm not trying to make him sound bad, Raph is a great guy that has helped us all out one time or another. I was just letting you know his mood swings can be worse than that of a teenage girl.” They laughed.

 

“So he just let you into his home?” Donnie nodded and told him about the run-in with him after he had left the dinner, then the accidental drugging, then the conditions.

 

“So are you going to be initiated? Or just Raph's boyfriend.” He asked, and Donnie wasn't sure what he meant.

 

“We were all initiated into the clan, we all took an oath of loyalty and had to do some stupid task to prove that loyalty to the clan.” Leatherhead couldn't help smile when remembering his task.

 

“What did you have to do?” Donnie wanted to know. Leatherhead just laughed. “I went into Robert’s and started a fist fight with another mutant, that got a few people involved, and by the end of it the cops had to pull everyone apart.” He said, and Donnie smiled, he knew Leatherhead to be a hothead. “After that, however, Robert got in touch with me through Raphael, offered me a job as a security guard.” Donnie smiled. “Lucky.”

  


“Muscle!” They heard from the main warehouse. “That's me.” they walked out into the warehouse, where they saw Raphael looking through papers.

 

“What are we missing from A?” He asked his men answered.

 

“G18’s, Desert Eagles and M9’s.” Raph looked up, “What about TMP’s,” he asked, and Casey shook his head. “All TMP’s are there and accounted for.”

 

“From B?”

  
“AR-15’s, M1014’s, and Stigers.” Raph growled, “Shit, is that it from the top?” Casey nodded. They continued to talk, Raph would ask what was missing, and Casey would answer. Donnie didn’t understand any of it. He knew they were types of guns, but he had no idea what they looked like, or if they were valuable. He had never even shot a gun.

 

“It had to have been Shredder. He is trying to clean us out, taking our next shipment and leaving the rest, the asshole.” Raph said and took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Snitch asked, and Raph growled and turned his phone on speaker. “What the hell is your problem?” He asked into the phone. A cruel, cold voice laughed on the other end.

 

“Whatever do you mean, Raphael.” the voice asked and Raphael growled. “I mean cleaning us out. You and your goons were in our territory without authorization....” Raphael was cut off. “What are you going to do about it, turtle, call the police?” Raph growled and glanced and Leo.

 

“I’ll kick your ass, that’s what I’ll do. You knew the rules that we put in place, and you disobeyed them. Now face our wrath, at central tomorrow night.” Raph listened to the low, gravel voice echo through the phone. “Fuck you, freak.” With that, the man hung up.

 

“Are you serious?” Leo asked, and Raph glared, “Would I have called if I wasn’t?”

 

The room was silent, save for Raphael going through reports. “Who are you taking with you?” Asked Happy, who at last broke the silence.

 

“All of you, no way we can win anything without numbers. To many funckin’ cheaters bringing guns to a fist fight.” He said a smile tugged at his lips.

 

“What do you hope to gain from this fight? They aren't going to stay off our territory.” Leo said, and Leatherhead agreed. “And even if they did, our guns are still missing, no way we’ll get them back.”

 

“That's true,” Raph sneered, “but he took them from us, so it's only fair we take them back.”

 

A chorus of agreements filled the air. Donnie watched as Raph’s men clasped hands and yelled as men do.

 

“Men, stay off the elements until tomorrow night. I need you all to you at your best. Do what ya need to do so we can win the fight. I called him out, we need this win, and we have to win.” Donnie saw the seriousness about him.

 

“We got it, Boss Man,” Killer said from his place next to Leo. “Question is, are you going to be able to fight?”

 

Raph didn't answer right away. When he did, he did with a smirk that gave Donnie chills. “Wouldn't miss it.” They cheered.

 

“Now, though we have the big brawl, we also have orders with the same deadline. Fill what ya can and let me see before you ship anything.” The men scattered and got to work.

 

Raph walked up the few metal stairs that led to the offices where Donnie stood. “You can go on home, take the truck.” Raph handed him the keys. “Leatherhead can drop me off; he lives that way.” Raph lay a kiss on Donnie's cheek and turned.

 

Don decided he wasn't going to argue, even though he wanted too. He wanted to stay, help with something, but he obeyed. Instead, he walked out of the building and followed the river back to the city; then he made his way back to the apartment.

 

He parked the truck and walked into the apartment. He wanted nothing more than to simply curl up and go to bed, but he felt guilty going to bed while Raphael is working late.

 

Despite that, exhaustion clouded his thoughts; he decided to go lay down. He stripped of his hoodie and kicked off his, Raphael's, sneakers. He crawled onto his side of the bed and curled under the blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up with Raphael next to him.

Raphael wasn't asleep. Instead, he looked wide awake ready for the day, Donnie, on the other hand, was groggy.

“Morning.” Raphael nuzzled the other’s neck, and he churred. “Hello, when did you come in last night?” He asked, and Raphael chuckled. “3:35 am.”

Donnie rolled over to see the clock, 5:42 am. “Next question, did you sleep?” He asked, and Raphael shook his head. “No, got home, took a shower, drank a beer and came to lay with you. So here we are.” Donnie could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

“Did you want to sleep? I'll lay here.” Donnie offered, but Raph shook his head, “if I fall asleep, I'll be a little bitch when I wake up, trust me it's better if I just stay awake.” They laughed.

After a breakfast of bacon and coffee, Donnie watched as Raph worked out with the gym set in his bedroom.

“So how exactly are you fighting? And why a fight?” Donnie asked as Raph worked. “Shredder, his name is Saki I think, he still a bunch of expansive inventory. We are fighting him and his clan because it will send a message to his men if not him too.” Raph explained. Donnie nodded.

“So it is a bunch of you risking your necks to prove a point.” Raph shrugged as he put the dumbbell down. “I guess if you want to say it like that.”

“Seems barbaric.” He said, and Raph laughed. “So is illegally shipping guns for a living just to spend the money for drinks, more guns, and dates.” He said, and Donnie had to agree.

“You are barbaric.” He said, and Raph growled, but a smile tugged at his lips. “And you stayed.” Donnie doubled over with laughter.

Hours later they met the others in a parking lot. Donnie saw that “Snitch” hadn’t shown up, neither had Leatherhead.

“Where are the others?” Raph asked as they approached. “Leatherhead landed his ass in the hospital this morning. Mikey isn’t coming.” Leo said, and Raph growled.

“What happened to Muscle?” He asked, and they looked at each other. “No one knows, he texted two hours ago and said he told you.” Happy said, and Donnie looked to Raph who checked his phone.

“The last thing I have from him is from three days ago. He never contacted me.” Raph shoved his phone back in his pocket. “I don’t know. Y'all ready?” Raph took off his hoodie, and the others took off coats and jewelry. Except Happy, who slid a brass knuckle over his hand. They loaded their things into Leo’s cop car, and they made their way to the alleyways.

“Donnie,” Raph caught his arm and pulled him aside. “listen to me, if you are going to stay you need to get somewhere safe.” Donnie nodded, he understood, he honestly didn’t want to fight.

He’s a lover, not a fighter.

When they got to Central Park, they saw Shredder standing there alone. “Evening, Raphael, how are you this evening?” He asked, and Raph growled.

“Peachy,” he responded, and Donnie watched from the group of trees nearby. He wanted to watch, but he didn’t want anything to do with the fight itself.

He watched as Raphael quickly closed the distance between him and the enemy. “I hate you, you sadistic son of a bitch,” Rah growled as he threw the first punch, breaking Shredder’s nose.

Donnie watched as the fight progressed, more and more people flanked Saki as the minutes slowly ticked by. Donnie cringed as he watched Raphael picked up and thrown into a tree.

“Donnie?” He heard a familiar voice behind him. “Where have you been?” He turned expecting the gator he had befriended. Instead, he saw three men wearing black clothing save for the Shredder’s logo on their chest.

“Who are you?” Donnie wanted to slap himself for sounding that cliche, the men just laughed. “We are Saki’s delivery boys.” one said, and the other two slapped him. “Just get him.”

Donnie tried to retreat, only to be overpowered by his pursuers. “Stop! Let me go!” Donnie fought but was soon wrestled to the ground. “Easy, whore, you’ll get yours.” One said, and Donnie felt a finger pull harshly against his tail.

He tried to kick out of their hold, but a damp cloth was pushed against his mouth. “Fuck off.” He mumbled around the cloth as he slowly lost consciousness. “You wish.," was the last thing he heard.


	8. Rape and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of rape, you've been warmed

Donnie woke slow, his head hurt, but other than that he thought he was okay.

 

“It’s up, Boss.” He heard someone say in the distance. Damn his head hurt.

 

“S’up turtle whore.” He heard a dark voice above him; he felt hands on his waist.

 

He opened his eyes enough to see the other party. He was tall, not as tall as Raphael. Dark hair fell in front of a scared face. Donnie felt mental cling to the hands that touched him. He was to fog-brained to get away.

 

A knife cut through his jeans as he was picked up off the floor. Two men held him in place.

 

“Stop.” He demanded as best he could. He heard a deep chuckle above him. “Make me.” Came the smart ass reply as his clothes were roughly taken from him.

 

“Stop.” He said more urgently and heard laughter above him. He felt two more sets of hands on him, holding him in place as a metal encased hand pushed against his back entrance. “You want this, shut up.” The voice said, and Donnie shook his head, he was unable to stop the tears that streaked his cheeks.

 

The fingers hurt as the metal pinched and scraped against his inner walls. He felt blood drip down his legs as he was spread.

 

“You love it.” The voice said, and Donnie could do nothing but shake his head and pray for Raphael to find them, for it to end.

 

When the finger pulled away, it was replaced with a rock hard member. Donnie cried out, not only the mild pain that made itself present but the overwhelming emotion of the ordeal.

 

He was a prostitute, he was used to it rough and he was permanently stretched to a degree, but the emotion was different. Normally it was fun, it was never love until he met Raphael, but it felt good. This physically hurt, Donnie felt himself tear and blood dripped down both legs.

 

Minutes felt like hours as person after person took his body. When the last of them pulled out he couldn’t stand. The men holding him in place let go and he collided with the dirt. “Look, the slut can’t even take a good pounding. It’s a shame really, that Raphael would settle for something like that.” The voice laughed, he was dark but authoritative.

 

“Boss, what about Raph?” A voice asked from the other side of him; it was one of the men that had originally kidnapped him. “What about him?” Came the sharp reply.

 

“Nothing... I mean... are they going to find him?” He asked, and the dark voice growled, not unlike Raphael.

 

“So what if he doesn’t? I really don’t give a shit. Now let’s go. I still want to meet up with Muscle.” Donnie froze when he heard the name.

 

Did he mean Leatherhead?

 

Donnie couldn’t believe Leatherhead would betray Raphael like this, but then again, he supposed he didn't know the gator all that well. They had spoken while Donnie waited on clients, but outside of that and what they talked at the warehouse they didn’t know much about each other.

 

Donnie felt betrayed nonetheless. He lay there, unable to move, and humiliated beyond belief. He listened as his captors left him alone, he had no idea where he was.

 

Seconds passed like days as Donnie tried to gain himself enough to move. He had never been with that many people at one time, and he never wanted to do it again. His entire lower half hurt, he back hurt from the position they had forced him into. His entrance was still bleeding freely. He knew there would be bruises on his legs and hips from their hands. There were not careful with his body at all, using it as if a toy they knew they would discard.

 

....

 

(While this was happening with Donnie, Raphael and the gang were fighting Saki’s men.)

 

Raphael watched as the last of Shredder's men left. He rolled his hurt shoulder; pain shot through his arm. 

 

He growled as he looked around for his own men. Happy was counting bodies, whether the unconscious or the deceased Raph didn’t know. He hadn’t set this up with the intention that people would die, but it always happened. Someone did something stupid and someone else paid the price for it.

 

Raph was convinced Happy always came into a fight with the intention to add faces to his masterpiece.

 

“Raph, you ready to get out of here?” He heard Leo call, and Happy urged his boss away from the scene.

 

Raphael nodded and took off. He ran with his men out of the park and down the alley from which they came.

 

“Did we win?” Casey asked Raph as they made their way through the parking lot to the car. “Yeah, I think so. They retreated.” Raph never really knew who won these things.

 

They unlocked the car, and each got their things from it. “Where is Donnie?” Raph asked as he checked his phone, he saw nothing.

 

“I don’t know, I figured he came back to the parking lot,” Leo said and answered the text from Mikey telling him they were finished and that they had won.

 

“Did he go back to your place?” Casey asked, and Raph shrugged, he hadn’t told him where to go, simply to protect himself. “I left my hoodie at the warehouse, I’ll check there and call ya,” Casey said and got on his motorcycle, Raph thanked him and walked off.

 

Raph sent a text to Muscle and asked where he had been. As he hit send a call came through, it was Saki.

 

He growled and answered. “The hell do you want?” He was not in the mood. “Congratulations, Raphael, congratulations indeed.” He started, Raph rolled his eyes. Why did this guy always have to sound like a creepy cyber villain?

 

“What do you want, Saki?” He asked again, and Saki laughed. He was about just to hang up when Saki spoke. “I just thought it good sportsmanship to tell you to look in the alley near your hideout.” And with that, the line went dead.

 

Raph took a minute to process what had been said. Alley beside the hideout? What the hell?

 

Raph’s eyes got wide when he realized what happened. He jumped onto his motorcycle and fumbled hastily for his keys.

 

“Raph? Raph where are you going?” Leo caught his attention. “Donnie, they took Donnie. He might be hurt... or worse. I have to find him.” He found his keys and started his bike.

 

“I’ll follow, get you police escort to the hospital if you need it.” Leo offered, and Raph nodded. He took off, and Leo jumped in his car, racing after him.

 

Raph’s vision blurred as he sped to the warehouse. Shit! He shouldn’t have sent Donnie off. He should have made him stay home., or remained in the cop car with the other valuables.

 

Four almost-wrecks and three ran red lights later he made it to the warehouse. He ditched his bike and ran into the only alley they used by the warehouse.

 

”Donnie?” He growled loudly into the dark passageway. “Raph...” a quiet groan filled his ears. He moved into the darkness he saw the form huddled against the wall. “Donnie.” Raph knelt beside him. His swollen face and busted lip were obvious even in the dark. “Donnie, baby, it’s okay. What happened?” He needed to know exactly what he was kicking Shredder’s ass for.

 

“Saki...” Donnie whispered, and Raph nodded. “I know, he did it, I know baby, I know.” Raph lifted the thin turtle off the ground, and he whined in pain.

 

“I know, Don, I know. Just hang in there. We’re taking you to the hospital. Just hold on.” Raph said and Donnie pushed against him. “No, no, no hospital. No hospital. No doctors.” Raph struggled to hold him as he pushed against him.

 

“Donnie you're hurt bad, please stop, let me help.” Raph pleaded. Donnie groaned but stopped fighting. Raph lay Donnie in the back of Leo’s cop car.

 

“Take him to the hospital; I’ll meet you.” Raph pushed Leo to the car, and Leo nodded. Getting in the car and speeding off.


	9. Muscle -- Traitor or Victim?

“You okay back there, Donnie?” He asked as gently as he could. The turtle groaned in response. “Where is Raph?” He asked, and Leo shook his head. “He’ll meet us at the hospital. I’m going to take care of you until he gets there.” Leo assured him he’d be okay.

 

They made it to the hospital, and Leo helped the injured turtle into the ER. They were taken back right away, and Leo helped the doctors lift Donnie onto the bed.

 

“How long has it been?” The doctor asked him, and he wasn’t sure how to respond. “Since?” The mutant fox looked up at him. Urgency weaved its way into his calm and caring features.

 

“Since He was injured.” Leo felt dumb. “Under an hour, we found him after it was over.” Came his scattered answer. “Do you know him?” The doctor asked, and Leo explained it was his brother’s boyfriend.

 

“Okay, we are going to do everything we can to keep him comfortable. Right now I have to ask you to wait in here while we take him for x-rays.” The fox opened a door of a full room. “We will be admitting him, his injuries plus the obvious dehydration put him in danger of shock or worse.” He was talking fast, but Leo understood the urgency.

 

He nodded and walked into the room.

 

The doctors wheeled the bed down the hall. Donnie felt the hands on him, One was simply resting on his shoulder, another was checking his pulse, and one was pushing a needle into his arm. He had a very high threshold for pain, but he was thankful for the painkillers that dropped from the IV.

 

“Just relax, Donnie, we are taking you to x-ray. Then you’ll be taken to a room where Leo is already waiting.” A nurse said, and he nodded.

 

“Why are we going to x-rays? I’m not hurt that bad.” At least he didn’t think he was. “You appear to have broken ribs, and we are worried about your pelvis being damaged due to the swelling and bruising of the area.” She explained, and Donnie nodded, too exhausted to argue.

 

He refused to help out of the bed. He didn’t deny any other help that was offered. He was assisted onto the x-ray table, and his arms were put above his head. A lead sheet was placed over his stomach and legs.

 

“Okay, Donnie, we are going to start with your ribs. Take a nice deep breath for me.” Donnie did as asked. “Alright now I need you to take a deep breath and hold it when I say. Okay?” Donnie nodded

 

The fox and nurses stepped out of the room, and Donnie was instructed to close his eyes and hold his breath. He did. He heard a strained ‘click, ’ and he was told he could breathe, the nurses walked back into the room. They moved the cover down over his lower thighs and positioned the machine over his pelvic area.

 

“Just relax, it’s okay. We are almost done.” She ran a gentle hand over his exposed leg. He didn’t acknowledge her. The walked out of the room, and Donnie heard the machine click again. It clicked a second time, and the door opened. The cover was taken off, and he was helped back onto the bed. He didn’t argue, despite his wanting to.

 

He was taken back down the hall and into a room. He saw Leo sitting in one of the chairs on the phone. “Okay, gotta go. Donnie was just brought in.” he hung up and waited for the doctors to back up. They didn’t.

 

Leo watched the doctors talked quietly to Donnie, and a nurse came to him. They lifted and spread Donnie's Legs. He grunted uncomfortably.

 

“We have to stitch his more predominant wounds. He would be more comfortable if you would wait in the hall.” Leo got the message. He walked out of the room and into the hall. He leaned against the wall and opened his phone again; he was about to text Raph when a bed was wheeled through the double doors at the beginning of the hall.

 

Leo saw the patient; a large man wrapped almost entirely in gauze. He pitied the poor guy that couldn’t be fun. He wondered what happened. He watched as the bed was rolled by. He saw the patient's face for the first time. It was covered in gauze pads, and there was an oxygen mask over his mouth, but Leo knew immediately who it was.

 

Muscle.

 

“Leatherhead?” He started walking with the bed. “Do you know him?” The nurse asked, and Leo nodded. “We need information, please.” She gestured for him to follow them, he did.

 

Leo was asked about his name, blood type, his blood type, medical history, and the metal brace that was taken off his hand. Leo was surprised how much of it he could answer. He’d known the gator for years, but he stayed to himself.

 

Leatherhead’s bed was locked into place once they made it into the room and Leo watched as the doctors and nurses opened the gauze. Leo felt sick when he saw the degree of the bloodstained burns that covered the green skin.

 

“What happened to him?” Leo asked, and the nurses shrugged. “No one knows. An anonymous caller called an ambulance. He was pulled out of a burning warehouse.” she said, and Leo froze.

 

The warehouse! He had to get ahold of Raph.

 

Leo stepped out into the hallway and called Raph again, he answered. “Is Donnie okay?” Was the first thing out of his mouth. “Yeah, he’s fine. Have you heard about Muscle?” Leo told him what he saw in the room. Raph growled. “I saw the warehouse, Happy got sick, it was rough,” Raph said, and Leo heard his bike start. “Looks like the cleaned us out before they torched the studs in the back room, started everything with gas.” Raph has never worried where he would go next. He always had the warehouse to fall back on.

 

Now he didn’t.

 

“Just get here, we’ll figure something out,” Leo said and hung up. He knew the way Raph drove; he'd be there soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Donnie groaned as they finished the stitches. His legs were put down, and he was covered back up. “What happened?” The Doctor asked, and Donnie rolled his eyes. “I was abducted, raped, and left in an alley.” He said bitterly, and the shock on the doctor’s face made him want to laugh.

 

“I can get the police here, you can make a statement and-” the doctor was cut off, “Don’t bother. The guy I came in with is the police.” He said, and the fox nodded.

 

“Alright, do you want to do an evidence exam?” He asked, and Donnie shook his head. “No point. Just wanna get out of here a soon as possible.” He said honestly, and the doctor nodded. “Very well. I understand.” He said and excused himself from the room. A nurse ‍fixed his IV and also left the room.

 

Leo was allowed back in, and Raph came in behind him. “Hey, Donnie,” he took the turtle’s hand in his own. “how are you feeling? They treating’ you okay?” He asked a smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah, I’m fine. How is everyone? Did you win the fight?” He asked, and Raph smiled. “Yeah, we won. Everyone is okay, more or less. And Everyone is here, except Happy, who hit the tattoo shop first.” Raph smiled.

 

“Why is everyone here? I can’t believe a bunch of gun dealers go to the hospital after a fight.” Donnie was trying to tease, but it didn’t come out that way. “You didn’t hear?” Raph looked back to Leo, “I just got let back in, you were with me.” He swore, and Raph nodded.

 

“Hear what?” Donnie asked, and Raph told him about Leatherhead being just two rooms over. “Who did this?” Donnie felt like he knew the answer. “Shredder had to be, but no one knows when. Had to be within the last few hours. I don’t know.” Raph felt the stress clutch his chest. ‘Fuckin heart.’ he thought miserably; he needed to lay off the drinking before he killed himself.

 

Not today, but eventually.

 

“Will he be okay?” Donnie asked, and Raph shrugged. “I hope so, but I don’t know.” came the unsteady answer. A knock on the door brought their attention to Mikey as he stuck his head in the door. Leo allowed him entrance, and he walked in uneasily. “Leo, someone is in the waiting room, said he wanted to talk to you. I’ve never seen him before.” He said, and Leo asked for a description.

 

“Tall, mutant rat, brown, furry.” He said, and Raph laughed. “Did you need to say furry?” He said, and Mikey blushed.

 

“It’s okay, Mikey, he’s here to meet me. I told him I’d be here a while.” Leo said and pulled out his phone. “Who is he, Leo?” Raph asked, and Donnie was interested. He knew who the man was to Leo before the turtle said anything.

 

“No one, he and I are friends. Met at the bar last night.” Leo said absently, and Raph laughed. “You picked up an older man? Bro didn’t know you liked that kinda thing.” Leo rolled his eyes. “I knew asking him to be here was a mistake,” Leo grumbled, and his phone buzzed. “Is it your boyfriend?” Raph asked in a sing-song voice. “He’s not my boyfriend. He is a friend. There is a difference.” Leo mocked in the same tone.

 

“Not really, not with you.” Raph countered, and Leo answered the text. “What did he say?” Raph asked, and Leo shook his head. “Nothing,” Leo yelled out when Raph suddenly took his phone.

 

“He said that he wanted to meet up tonight if you felt like it. ‘Said he missed your sweet ass.” Raph read from the screen, and Leo’s face was thick with a deep blush. “He did not! Damn it, Raph; he asked where in the hospital I was.” Leo corrected, and Raph laughed.

 

Leo texted back, and his phone buzzed again. “It’s happy, he said he just pulled into the parking lot,” Leo said, and Raph nodded, humor aside. “I need to check on Muscle, but I want you to go downstairs and see this mystery man.” he smiled on his way out.

 

“I’ll be right back, Donnie. Try to get some sleep or something.” Raph said, and Donnie nodded. The pain meds they were pumping into his system were making him tried anyway.

 

Raph went down the hall to Leatherhead’s room. He was still unconscious, but he had finally shown signs of life. The nurse said he was in bad shape. “We are calling a specialist to look him over. Hopefully, he will be awake in the morning to talk to him, but the chances look grim.” She said, and he nodded in understanding.

 

“Raph~?” A slurred, pained gasp came from the bed. They both turned to see Leatherhead’s hand gripping the bed, his gauzed covered hand pale in agony. Raph hurried to the bed, and the nurse was adjusting the IV in his arm. “Easy, man, I’m here. S’okay.” Raph put a gentle hand on the bandaged shoulder. “Donnie?” Leatherhead asked, and Raph was confused.

 

“He’s fine. How did you know... nevermind, I don’t wanna know.” Raph started, but Leatherhead answered anyway. “Saki...” Leatherhead gasped in pain and his back arched, causing white hot pain to flood his entire body. “Easy, Muscle, just relax. It’s okay.” Raph soothed his brother and Leatherhead slowly relaxed, though he never rested completely, an uneasy tension stayed.

 

“Saki has a long list going against him, and he will get his, after your better,” Raph promised, Leatherhead groaned. “Hurts,” Leatherhead whispered, and Raph put a little more pressure on his shoulder, careful not to hurt him. “I know, man,  I’m right here for you. I can’t imagine the pain you're in, but you have to relax. You know it will help.” Raph said, and Leatherhead tried to take a deep breath. He choked on it.

 

“What is your blood type?” The nurse asked Raph, and he told her, he knew he was the same as Leatherhead. Happy was too. It was something everyone knew about each other when they joined; everyone knows everyone’s blood type.

 

The nurse drew a significant amount of blood from Raph for Leatherhead. “You're glad I love ya, Brother, you know how I feel about needles,” Raph said, and Leatherhead gave a weak smile. Leatherhead thought it was funny, but it was far too painful to open his jaw, own little laugh.

 

“Is there anywhere on his body that isn’t covered in gauze?” Raph asked the nurse, and she chuckled. “No, I mean his face his patched not covered, but it’s all burned real bad,” she said, and Raph put a hand on the gator’s chest. “At least you ass is still nice and firm,” he said, and Leatherhead smiled, he looked away only to groan and look back.

 

“Hurts.” he groaned, and the nurse opened the IV more. “I know it hurts, sweetheart, but I can’t safely open the morphine anymore. Could cause damage.” She whispered to him gently. He moaned his acknowledgment.

 

“Raph... what happened... at the... fight?” Leatherhead forced out, and Raph smiled. “We sent Shred-head and his goons packing. Everyone made it out... at least on our end. Happy added four new faces to his stomach.” Raph said, and Leatherhead smiled. He was as sick as Happy, just less expressive about it.

 

Leatherhead’s eyes closed and Raph felt his heart stop as Leatherhead’s jumped through the monitor. “Is that normal? Does he have any form of heart condition?” She asked, and Raph nodded. “His heart jumps when he gets stressed, he calls it the ‘pissy flutter.'” He said, and she raised an eyebrow. Raph shrugged. “He is not allowed to name any children,” Raph confirmed, and she smiled.

 

With Muscle asleep again, Raph turned to the nurse. “Leo said something about a metal brace on his hand when he came in?” she nodded and moved to a table on the other side of the bed.

 

She came back with the hospital-made hand brace. “Why did he have it?” she asked, and he shrugged. “He didn’t have it the last time I saw him, and that was late last night. He didn’t show up to the meeting today, and he didn’t answer any of our calls. Now I know why.” Raph almost felt like an asshole for not going out of his way to check on the gator.

 

“How long do you think it will be till he is up and moving around?” Raph asked, and she smiled. “Had you asked me that when you first walked in, I would have told you there was a slight chance he may never again. After seeing him up and responsive tonight, I’d give it a month or so.” She would have never believed he was up and talking this early, especially with the number of pain meds he was on.

 

“Leatherhead isn’t one too,” Raph snorted at his joke, “take things lying down.” He laughed, the nurse looked at him and rolled her eyes. “No.”

 

Raph sat and just talked with the nurse a little longer, he didn’t want to leave the gator’s side. Soon, however, he told her goodnight and walked back to Donnie’s room. Leo and Happy were waiting in the hall. The mystery man was waiting for them.

 

“Why are you all out here? Who is in with Donnie?” Raph asked as he approached. “A group of Don’s friends said they were here and that they would take care of it. Donnie kicked us out.” Happy reported.

 

“Group of his friends?” Raph asked, and Leo shrugged. “We were all in with Don, and four or five people walked in with jars. Donnie said it was cool, but the rest of us had to leave.” Raph shook his head absently and tried to open the door. It was locked.

 

“What the hell?” He was too tired for his shit. “How was Muscle?” Happy asked. Raph nodded. “Good, he was awake and talking. Something happened though, he already knew about Donnie.” Raph told them, eyes sunk deep into their sockets.

 

“He was already talking? He was out cold when I saw him, and he was being pumped full of meds.” Leo said, and Raph shrugged. “Nurse said there was a chance he wouldn’t be able to move again, but after seeing him already talking she gave him about a month.”

.... 

 

An hour later the door to Donnie’s door opened, and Donnie walked out. Raph felt his eyes grow wide. “I thought it hurt to bad to stand?” Leo said, and Donnie nodded. He walked to Raph and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “I told you I didn’t need a hospital.” He reminded him.

 

“How?” One of the girls perked up, “Herbs, nature's healing.” a guy chuckled. “Massage helps too.” With that, they pulled Donnie away from Raph, and they all kissed Donnie before saying goodbye and walking out.

 

“Should I be worried?” Raph asked, and Donnie shook his head. “No, not at all.” He said and moved to Raphael. “Now, I told you I didn’t need a hospital, and you put me in here anyway. Now, you can get me discharged.” Donnie said and poked his chest. Raph smiled and nodded.


End file.
